epithet_erasedfandomcom-20200213-history
Bear Trap
This article is about an episode of Epithet Erased. For the character whose alias is the same name, see Molly Blyndeff. '"Bear Trap" '''is the 2nd episode in the first season of ''Epithet Erased, and the 2nd episode overall in the series. Official Synopsis Faced with an even bigger threat than the Banzai Blasters, Molly must team up with their leader, Giovanni, if she wants to stand a fighting chance of escaping the museum. But there may be even more nightmarish foes lurking in the darkened halls… Plot We pick up where our heroes left off last time, with Mera ordering Indus to take Giovanni and Molly to the Dinosaur exhibit and trap them there. He does as she requests and locks Giovanni and Molly, as well as the unconscious Dark Star, Crusher, and Spike, behind one of his signature barriers. Molly and Giovanni manage to trick/guilt-trip Indus into freeing them, but not before he reveals that the reason he guards Mera so closely is that once, she bested him in one-on-one combat and he is now sworn to protect her. Meanwhile, Indus runs back to Mera still under the impression that extra Banzai Blasters will be arriving soon. Mera is outraged at Indus' disobedience to her direct orders, and expresses frustration at the fact that she doesn't even know where the Arsene Amulet is. Sylvester shows up and requests to see the amulet after using his Epithet on Indus- while still unaware of the fact that she's not really a museum tour guide, but someone looking to steal the amulet. She tells him that she has yet to find it, but that if she can find it, she'll let him see it in exchange for having him deal with Giovanni and Molly. Once freed, Giovanni and Molly wander around the museum and set up "Fort Cool Guy". This is a bench with a few blankets draped around, and two bears standing on either side- Sergeant Bear and Corporal Other Bear. Giovanni admits to knowing how to sew and having had made his own uniform when Molly whips out a sewing kit and begins to make a bandana for Sergeant Bear. Once the pair makes a bandana and a scarf for both bears There, Giovanni convinces Molly to talk to him about her life when she accuses the Banzai Blasters of being a pyramid scheme and has to explain that she only knows what those are because she runs a toy store. She confesses that her mom died when she was 10 and that ever since then, her sister (Lorelai) and father (Martin) have been neglecting the family toy shop, leaving Molly to be the only responsible member of the family. Giovanni then calls Molly a pushover, stating that she can't keep letting people walk all over her. When she tries to retaliate with "no", he just laughs and says that she has to listen to him, because he's her boss. Shortly after this, Sylvie shows up and challenges the duo to a fight, using his epithet to summon a snow-like pollen that is designed to put people to sleep. Molly realizes what it is after recalling her prior encounter with Sylvie; bumping into him and having that dust rub off on her, only to pass out almost instantly. Giovanni uses steam (his "Demon Energy Aura" move) to create an updraft and repel the pollen, then tells Molly that every 13 hits he gets in a critical hit. She asks if it's soup-related, and he states that it's just because he's awesome. Giovanni then plots to land 12 more hits (he already had one "saved up" from hitting Mera in the previous episode) on Sylvie, hoping that it will effectively get rid of him. Sylvie unleashes a barrage of sheep using his Epithet, to which Giovanni responds with by throwing his Lava Grenade (hot tomato soup) at two sheep and landing two more hits then taking out his Soul Slugger Doom Bat of Maximum Destruction (referred to as his "Soul Crusher bat" at that moment) and dropping a gun in Molly's hands before preparing to attack the sheep. The sheep sort of just... bump into Giovanni and Molly, until they begin to nibble aggressively on the two. Molly uses a special move of hers- "Hushabye"- to simplify the sheep down into nothing. She explains that her sister has a summoning Epithet, so she's learned to use her own Epithet to dumb down summoned things, but admits to being unable to do it on them all. Before Molly or Giovanni can do anything more, however, a sheep flies at Molly's face to make her groggy, and Sylvie uses Nightmare Fuel to bring Molly's worst fear to life. She has pyrophobia, so fire begins to rage around them, bringing Molly to tears and causing her to hide her face in Giovanni's leg. Giovanni realizes how serious this is and tells Sylvie off before attempting to teleport (this is done by propelling himself into the air using his steam) both himself and Molly out of the fire, only managing to get as far as Fort Cool Guy; this is due to never having teleported with another person before. Sylvie scoffs and uses Nightmare Fuel again, this time to bring Sergeant Bear and Corporal Other Bear to life and making them attack Molly and Giovanni. Molly gives Giovanni the idea of using his sewing kit; he misunderstands and suggests throwing the knitting needles into the bears' eyes, and Molly perplexedly tell him that she meant hitting Sylvie with a ball of yarn. Giovanni fills up his hits by batting Molly gently on the head with a ball of yarn (to which she remarks that she's used to being taken advantage of), then declares that "when it comes to baseball, he can't be beat!" and whips out his bat to whack the yarn, hitting Sylvie in the face with a critical hit. Sylvie declares that there's "no more Dr. Nice Guy" and uses his special attack, Dream Big. He passes out. Giovanni makes a snarky remark about how Sylvie's ultimate attack is passing out, and a panicked Molly tells Giovanni to look at Sylvie- or, who used to be Sylvie. Standing in the young doctor's place is Dr. Beefton. Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z